


Golden Confetti

by lightreflections



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, and theyre both super oblivious, crutchie is confused, jack is bi as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/lightreflections
Summary: A modern day au in which Jack is in art school and asks Crutchie to pose for him so he can practice his figure drawings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hmm, i could finish writing my fic for a currently very popular fandom and ship (thanks to an awful show that i can't stand oops) OR i could start an entirely new fic for a fandom that isn't dead but isn't really alive either for a ship that isn't super popular with the fandom...  
> obviously the better choice is just starting completely over with a new fic for a new fandom!!! here's hoping i'll actually finish this one :')  
> i'll probably finish it. also!!! sorry if anyone seems ooc or if its just poorly written in general. i haven't really written a fic since my freshman year of high school (shout out to me from six years ago). regardless, i hope it's still enjoyable even if it is poorly written!!! thanks for reading <3

“No way. Can’t you just ask Katherine? She loves when you draw her.” Crutchie’s tone was stubborn. Jack had drawn him before, but in the way he drew all of his friends; without their permission. It was always quick and messy, just a small sketch to capture the moment. Jack had been only ever asked Katherine to pose for him. She was the only one Jack ever really drew. Back in high school, Crutchie was a bit jealous of Katherine for it. He would never admit it out loud, but he was rather envious of how much of Jack’s attention she got.   
“Katherine? Well, for one thing, she’s on the other side of the state. And I don’t want to draw Katherine, I want to draw you.” Jack already had his sketch pad out.  
“Jack I’m being serious. I’m not gonna model for you.” He crossed his arms and was honestly a bit unsure of why he was turning down the offer to be drawn by him.  
“Look, it’s just a figure drawing. It’s not even gonna really look like you. All you gotta do is stand in a couple of poses.” He was growing impatient and Crutchie could hear it in his voice.  
“Alright, alright.” He gave in to the older boy, uncrossing his arms. “I’ll pose for you, but this is the only time. I know you’re inspired by my beauty but you’ll never be able to capture the full glory of my face in a drawing.” He joked, putting on an arrogant air.  
Jack chuckled to himself, looking down at his sketch pad. “Oh yeah, you’re a real looker alright. Now go strike a pose, you absolute hunk.”  
The next half hour or so went on with Crutchie getting into various poses as instructed by Jack, stopping every so often to look at Jack’s progress. He was always impressed by how he could recreate reality so perfectly on a page. Every fold in his shirt and seam on his jeans was right there, sketched out in pencil, on some shitty dollar store paper. He wished he could afford to give Jack some high end art supplies, if anyone at that stuffy art school deserved good supplies it was Jack. Unfortunately, they were both poor college students and neither had the spare cash to spend on stuff like that. Regardless, Crutchie never failed to be amazed by his friends talent. His hard work was evident and his art had vastly improved from what he was doing in high school.  
“Okay Crutchie, I’m all done. Thanks for the help.” Jack started putting his stuff away and Crutchie looked around the small dorm room.   
Jack originally had a roommate, but when he ended up dropping out of school, the college moved Jack into a single person dorm. It was a tiny room that barely fit a bed and a desk. The walls were covered with half finished art pieces and photographs. Jack’s bed was messy and covered in pencil shavings. There was paint splattered on the floor. As small and messy as it was, Crutchie loved the space. It felt warm and cozy to him and he loved spending time in there, it was just an added bonus that Jack was there too.   
“I know you said you wouldn't do it again, but you do make a good model.” Jack’s voice broke the trance he was under. “Maybe you can come and pose for me again sometime?”  
“Aw, I don't know Jack. You know I'd do anything for you, but posing is a bit awkward. I mean, you don't wanna draw some kid with a messed up leg all the time. You should find someone who can actually stand properly without a dumb crutch.” He laughed. As much fun as it was to pose for his friend, it made him pretty uncomfortable.  
“Hey, are you kidding me? You said it yourself, Crutchie, you’re the picture of perfection! I wanna draw you, whether you have a crutch or not.” Jack’s tone became defensive. Crutchie always scolded him for being too protective of him, but regardless of how often the younger boy confronted him, Jack continued to defend Crutchie from everyone, including Crutchie himself.   
“Whatever, I’ll think about it.” He rubbed his arm. “Hey, all this free labor you're exploiting me for sure has made me hungry.”  
“I’m not exploiting you!”   
“So then you're gonna pay for lunch, right?” He smirked  
“Yeah, sure. I guess I can pay you in pizza.” Jack stood up. “But you gotta let me draw you again. I’d say you earned about half a pizza, so you have to pay me back for the rest.”

The two boys walked to the nearby pizza joint. It had become their favorite place to eat out at and it was an easy walk for Crutchie. As they slowly made their way to the pizzeria they chatted about their classes, professors, and how unfair they all were. Crutchie had decided to major in political science and greatly regretted it. He found his classes to be boring and struggled in them. He wasn't failing, not even close, but seemed to be doomed to never get any higher than “slightly below average”. Jack, on the other hand, was obsessed with his major. He loved his classes and the complete freedom he had.  
“I'm telling you Crutchie, if you really hate what you're doing, you should change majors.” he looked straight ahead. “If you hate your classes, you're probably going to hate whatever job you end up with.”  
“Yeah I know that, Jack. Believe me, if I could, I would change my major in a heartbeat! But I don't have the time nor the money to start college over. Besides I don't know what I would even want to major in.” his voice trailed off.  
“That's okay Crutchie, I didn't mean to upset you. Hey, maybe after you finish this degree you‘ll get a six-figure job and be able to get a second-degree!” Jack turned to face his friend, smiling brightly.  
“Yeah, maybe so, Jackie”  
They reached the pizza place and walked in, hungry and ready to sit. The hostess who greeted them was bubbly and energetic. Her curly blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail that bounced with every word she said.  
“Hey guys, welcome to Fabrizio’s! Will it just be the two of you?” She looked from one boy to the other.  
Jack spoke before Crutchie could. “Yup, just us.” He smiled back at her.   
“Awesome! We just opened up brand new outdoor seating on the patio. It’s the perfect day for being outside!”  
Jack looked to Crutchie, who was rubbing at his leg. “Indoor seating is just fine for us, thanks.”  
“Of course!” She grabbed two menus and led them over to a table by a small window. “Your server will be right over. Enjoy!” She bounced away, her ponytail swinging with each step.  
“Is your leg bothering you?” His tone quickly became worried.   
“It’s fine, just a bit stiff is all. Its starting to get pretty cold, plus I might’ve overdone it with the walk here. I’ve been walking way too much lately.” He smiled up at Jack, making a point of keeping his hands off his leg. “No big deal.”  
“Are you sure? If you’re not feeling well, I can get us an uber or something! It’s really no problem,” He took his phone out and Crutchie put his hand over his, stopping him from unlocking it.  
“Really,” He looked up and their eyes met. “It’s fine.”   
Crutchie felt his face heat up and pulled his hand back. Jack sighed in resignation and put his phone away.   
“If you say you’re fine, then okay.” He returned Crutchie’s smile, but he was now staring down at his lap, face slightly red. Jack’s face flashed confusion before returning to a smile as a tall, lanky man walked over to their table.  
“Hey guys, how’s it going? I’m Kyle, I’ll be your waiter for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?” His cheesy smile seemed a bit fake as he pulled his notepad from the pocket on his apron.   
Once again, Jack spoke first. “Yeah sure, I’ll have a Coke.”  
“I’ll have-” Crutchie cleared his throat and started over. “I’ll just have a water, thanks.”  
“Sure thing, I’ll have them right over.” Kyle put his pad away and turned from the table.  
“So,” Jack began, his face looking excited. “You remember Miss Medda from high school? She was one of the art teachers.”  
“Of course I remember her! She was your favorite, and you were hers.” Crutchie placed a smile back on his face.  
“Well, as it turns out, one of my professors is good friends with her and asked her to come and put an art gallery together. It’s supposed to focus on local art done by minorities. It’s gonna be amazing!” Jack’s face lit up.  
“Jack, that sounds awesome! We’ll have to go and check it out when it’s up.” Crutchie was just as enthusiastic in his tone.  
They both had a fond place in their heart for Medda. She had acted as almost a mother for the two boys, giving them advice and comfort throughout their high school years. They had hidden away in her classroom during lunches and study halls countless times. Jack was always in there with her, painting or sketching while Crutchie watched. Of course, that changed when Jack started dating Katherine. For a while, all three of them would hang out together in the messy art room but it didn’t take Crutchie too long to realize he was the third wheel and stopped going with them. Of course, he would still visit Medda and talk with her, and whenever Katherine missed school, Jack would ask Crutchie to come along, but for the most part his visits were limited to when Jack wasn’t in the art room.   
“Yeah, we need to! Even if the art ends up being awful, I still want to visit Medda!”   
At that moment Kyle returned to their table and placed the drinks down. “Are you ready to order?” His cheesy smile was still on his face.  
“Sure, we’re gonna get the medium pepperoni pizza.” Jack spoke for both of them.  
“Is that all?” He asked as he wrote it on the pad.   
“Yup, just the pizza.” Jack smiled right back at him in the same, plasticy way and Crutchie snorted.  
“Alright. It shouldn’t take too long.” He slid the pad into his pocket and turned away from their table.  
“I sure do miss Medda. Hell, I miss everyone from that godforsaken school. Did you see on Facebook? Specs is going for a law degree now!” Jack leaned back in his chair. “And Davey must be almost done with his English degree. He’s probably already got an editor job somewhere.”  
“Yeah Davey sure was a smart one. He’s going places, that’s for sure.” Crutchie smiled at the thought of his friend. The two had grown pretty close during the years Jack and Katherine were dating. “Y’know everyone in our group was pretty smart. No doubt they’re all gonna do amazing things.”  
“Speaking of amazing things, have you heard from Katherine at all? I sent her a text a few days ago but got no response.” Jack sat forward.   
“No I haven’t, but you know how she is. She gets so consumed with her work that it’s all she can think about. she’s probably got a big test or something coming up.” Crutchie couldn’t help but to be envious of Katherine. She was smart, pretty, and clever. He hoped his jealousy didn’t show on his voice.   
“Yeah that’s true.” Jack paused for a moment and studied Crutchie’s face. “And what’s been going on with you? I feel like you never tell me about your life!”  
“Ah, well, there’s not much happening. My classes are boring, my roommate is pretty normal. I don’t have much to tell, really.” Crutchie’s hand absentmindedly made its way to his sore leg and began to massage it.  
“Have any girls going after you?” Jack smirked.   
“What? No way, you know girls don’t want some kid with a messed up leg.” He laughed nervously, pushing harder on his thigh. “But in all seriousness, you know I’d tell you if there was someone.”  
“Y’know, it makes me kinda glad you never really date anyone. It means I don’t have to share you.” Jack thought for a moment before continuing. “Why haven’t you dated anyone, though?”  
Crutchie took a long drink of his water. “I wonder why the pizza is taking so long.” He looked anywhere but at Jack.   
“Hey don’t try to change the subject!” Jack laughed.  
“Fine, okay!” He laughed as well. “No one’s ever really shown an interest in me and I guess I’ve never felt the need to search for a relationship.”  
Truth be told, Crutchie wasn’t really sure why he never dated anyone. He had never really felt romantic feelings for anyone, and even if a girl did start to show a bit of interest he became extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Crutchie was brought back from his thoughts when the scent of pizza hit his nose.  
“Oh, fuck yes.” Jack whispered under his breath. Crutchie’s face turned red again for reasons he couldn’t figure out.  
“Here’s your pizza, enjoy guys! I’ll be back over in a bit to check on your meal.” Kyle nodded at the two boys and went on his way.  
“God, it looks so good!” Jack grabbed a slice and admired how far the cheese stretched.   
“Don’t burn your mouth or you won’t be able to taste it.” Crutchie warned, picking up a slice of his own.   
Ignoring Crutchie’s words, Jack bit right into the slice and yelped, spitting it out onto his plate. He immediately downed his Coke, hoping to sooth his tongue, and Crutchie couldn’t help but to laugh at his friend. In this moment, everything felt right and balanced. It felt like it was meant to be. Jack smiled across at Crutchie and held out his hand, offering it to him. He took it.   
“You’re a knucklehead, Jack” His smile growing wider.   
“You always were smarter than me. I should’ve listened, huh?”   
“You think so?”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jack spent most of his time shut up in his dorm, sketching like crazy. He didn’t have any classes so he used the entire day to catch up on old work and his own personal projects. He got Crutchie to agree to model for him again, and was waiting for him to show up. Jack felt bad for asking him again, but he enjoyed spending time with his friend and Crutchie really did make a good model. He was able to stand perfectly still for as long as Jack needed, his proportions could be considered perfect, and he was great company to have. He knew Crutchie felt bad about needing his crutch, but Jack couldn’t care less.  
He looked down at the page he was working on. It was covered in mediocre and inaccurate sketches of chest muscles. One of his professors had pointed out to Jack many mistakes he was making regarding human anatomy and muscle structure so he had dedicated a fair amount of time to trying to fix those errors. His proportions were wrong, especially in the torso area. It was always too short or too wide and never seemed to match up with the arms and waist. Frustrated with the lack of progress, he tossed his sketch pad to the other side of the bed and stood up, moving to his desk. After rummaging through the cluttered drawers, he eventually pulled out a pack of cigarettes and an old lighter. He took a cigarette and walked to the small window across from his bed.  
He opened it with a heavy push and lit his cigarette, leaning his hands and head slightly outside of the window. He took a long drag and held the smoke in, feeling the warmth spread through his lungs before slowly exhaling it. He held the cigarette between his fingers and looked up at the sky. The sun was just barely starting to set and the sky had a gentle golden glow. He put the cigarette back to his lips, inhaling again. As he blew out, he watched the dark smoke float away and dissipate into the orange sky. Jack closed his eyes, taking another long, slow breath in and let the heavy smoke sit in his lungs.  
A sharp knock on his door sent his eyes flying back open and he coughed on the smoke he so carefully held in his lungs moments before. He quickly put out his cigarette and threw it into his nearby trashcan. He shoved the remaining cigarettes and the lighter back into his desk before going to the door and opening it, expecting to see an angry RA. Instead, he found Crutchie. Jack motioned for him to come in.  
“Jesus, Jack.” Crutchie scrunched up his nose. “You’re gonna get in trouble for smoking if you’re not careful.”  
“It’s that obvious?” Jack feigned innocence.  
“It reeks of smoke in here!” Crutchie crossed his arms and sat down on Jack’s bed, dropping his crutch to the floor.  
Crutchie hated that Jack smoked so often. He had started in high school and never stopped. He claimed he could, but he didn’t want to. He liked how it felt. Once he got Crutchie to try a cigarette, but he hated it and could barely take a single breath without sending himself into a coughing fit.  
Jack put his hands up, “Okay, won’t do it again.” He dropped onto the bed next to Crutchie and chuckled. “I forgot that your delicate nose can’t handle even the slightest trace of smoke.”  
“At least I’m not destroying my lungs.” Crutchie joked half heartedly. “Maybe don’t light a cigarette five minutes before I come over next time”  
“Alright, alright!” Jack was laughing again. “”I’ll make sure to keep the air nice and clean for your pure, perfect lungs.”  
“Did I come over so you could mock me or draw me?” Crutchie lightly punched Jack’s forearm.  
“Why can’t I do both?” He put his hand on Crutchie’s shoulder and pushed off the bed. “After all, you are my muse. It only makes sense you'd inspire both art and humor.”  
“Your muse? What an honor.” Crutchie laughed.  
“Hey, don’t be sarcastic, it is an honor!” He joked back. “Now, go stand over there so I can draw you.” He pointed to the only clean spot on the floor and Crutchie obliged.  
Jack picked his sketchbook back up and flipped the page. Crutchie tried to get a peak of what was on it, but he flipped it too fast, and it was near impossible to see it. Jack gave Crutchie a few directions, and soon he was standing perfectly still while Jack’s pencil flew on the paper. After a while, Jack asked to change his position.  
“Sure, but can I see what you’ve done so far?” Crutchie started to walk over to the bed.  
“Yeah, sure. It’s nothing amazing.” He handed the sketchbook over and they sat together on the bed.  
Crutchie studied the page, admiring his friend’s talent. “They look good.” He smiled down at the page, and Jack gazed at his face.  
“Thanks, but I still have a lot to work on.” His face was straight for a moment and then lit up as he got an idea. “Say, my professor gave me some pointers on what I need to work on the most. Do you mind if we focus on that?”  
“Of course,” he cleared his throat. “What do you want to work on?” He handed the sketch pad back and stood up.  
“The torso area, specifically muscle structure. Would you be okay with that?” Jack flipped to a clean page, not looking over at Crutchie.  
“Uh, I mean, I guess so?”  
“You’ll have to take your shirt off.”  
“That’s… fine.” He stood up and turned his back to Jack, feeling his face grow red. “It’s not like I haven’t been shirtless in front of you before.” He said more to himself than Jack.  
It was no secret that Crutchie was a self-conscious person. Back in high school, he and his friends went on a big beach trip and the only time he took his shirt off was right before he got into the water. Even in gym class, when he was able to participate, he would get changed in a shower stall. The only person who had ever seen Crutchie shirtless for longer than five seconds was Jack, and even then it was usually just the few moments before going to bed at a sleepover. Crutchie knew that his leg was the root of his body image issue, but he let it seep into everything. Despite what other people said, he didn’t see himself as conventionally attractive. His dirty blonde hair just looked greasy to him and his freckles bothered him to no end. He wasn’t out of shape, but he was more scrawny than he would’ve liked to be. He could critique himself all day.  
He reached for the hem of his tee shirt, before realizing he would need to let go of his crutch to actually take the shirt off. He turned back to the bed and sat down, further away from Jack than before. He put his crutch on the floor and quickly pulled the tee over his head, hyper aware of Jack’s eyes on him. He stood up and walked back over to his original spot.  
“Will it still work if I stand with the crutch or will it be in the way” He asked, ignoring his instinct to cross his arms over his bare chest.  
“It should be fine.” Jack repositioned himself and got read to draw. “Thanks again, Crutchie.”  
And with those words, he began to draw. At first, Crutchie couldn’t help but to feel awkward and his posture reflected that. Jack eventually pointed out how stiff he was, and he fixed his stance. As the minutes went by, Crutchie felt his nerves start to melt away and he subconsciously opened up which in turn gave Jack a better visual reference for his practice. They continued on like this for a while, idly chatting about nothing important. Soon enough, Jack had filled two entire pages with nothing but sketches of the other boy’s chest. He got up and walked to Crutchie, holding his shirt.  
“Here,” He held it out to him. “You really helped me out.”  
“Thanks.” He took the shirt, thankful to have it back. The dorm had gotten chilly as sun set. “I-” He started but was cut off by Jack’s phone going off.  
“Oh, Katherine just texted me back.” Jack stared at his phone screen. “She wants to meet me for coffee tomorrow morning!”  
“That’s great Jack! Make sure to tell her I said hi!” He moved back to the bed and sat down.  
“Yeah, of course.” He unlocked his phone to read the entire text and quickly typed out a reply. “You were right. She said she’s been swamped with school work and just didn’t have the time to respond but her morning tomorrow is completely free.”  
“Don’t you have a morning class, though?” Crutchie asked as he pulled his shirt back over his head.  
“I can skip it, it shouldn’t set me behind too far.” He looked to Crutchie. “By the way, Medda should be in town tomorrow afternoon. If you’re free, we should go visit her.”  
“For sure! It’ll be great to see her again, I miss her like hell.” Crutchie smiled at the thought of Medda.  
“You did always seem to have a crush on her.” He jested, a smirk working its way onto his face.  
“Hey, no way! You were the one clearly in love with her!” He stood up. “Miss Medda was like a mother to me.”  
“Whatever you say, lover boy!” Jack laughed loudly, a sound Crutchie loved to hear.  
“Hey, I’m glad I could help you. I gotta get back to my dorm, though.” He turned to face Jack square on. “Have fun tomorrow, let me know how it goes. I’m rooting for you!”  
“Thanks, man.” Jack lightly punched Crutchie’s shoulder. “Text me when you get back so I know you’re safe.”  
“Sure, Jack, but I’m capable of getting home safe.” He smiled at him, and gazed straight into his eyes. Upon seeing Jack’s worried look, he spoke again “Regardless, I’ll text you. I promise though, I’ll be fine.”  
Jack seemed content with that response and the boys said their goodbyes. He watched Crutchie leave his dorm and felt a slight pang in his heart, like he should’ve made him stay, but he chalked the feeling up to his over-protective tendencies. Crutchie slowly made his way down the hallway, into the elevator, and out the front entrance of Jack’s dorm.  
He pushed through the door out into the cold air, remorseful that he didn’t bring a jacket. Outside, the sun had completely set and in it’s place was a bright, pale moon. He hadn’t realized how dark it had gotten while he was in Jack’s room. The walk to his own dorm wasn’t a long one, but Crutchie couldn’t keep his anxiety from growing with each step.  
A few minutes passed by and Crutchie was sure someone was following him. He was already walking as fast as he could but he was desperate to try and put some distance between him and his follower. Despite his better judgement, he tried to speed up. He misjudged his step and landed on his crutch before his foot was ready, causing him to fall forward. He twisted his body to keep his face from smacking into the concrete sidewalk, and his hip took most of the fall. He could already tell it was gonna be pretty bruised and scraped up. He looked behind him and, to his surprise, there was no one. However, when he turned to look in front of him, he saw a figure jogging towards him.  
“Hey, are you alright?” The man called out to Crutchie as he approached, eventually kneeling down beside him. “That looked like a pretty nasty fall.”  
“Yeah, I think I’m alright. Thanks.” Crutchie looked up at the man, he looked oddly familiar.  
“Well, let me help you back up.” He held his hand out for Crutchie, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  
Soon enough he was upright and leaning on his crutch, his hip stinging slightly. He tried to look at the other man’s face, but the streetlamp cast a shadow over it and made it almost impossible to pull out specific features.  
“Thanks for helping me.”  
“It’s no trouble, really.” The man looked at Cutchie’s face, and a wave of realization hit him. “Hey, I think I know you. We went to the same middle school?”  
“Yeah, I think so.” He stuck out his hand. “Crutchie.” He said his nickname as if it was his real name.  
“Spot.” The other man took it with a smile “Spot Conlon.”  
“It’s great to see you again.” Crutchie’s expression was one of warmth and recognition. He noted how warm Spot’s hand was and was reluctant to let go.  
“Yeah, you too!” He smiled and withdrew his hand before digging through his coat pockets. Finally, he pulled out his phone. “Here, give me your number. We should catch up sometime.”  
“Sure.” Crutchie took the phone and punched in his info before handing it back. “I’ve gotta get going, but send me a text! We can figure out when we’re both free.”  
“Of course! It sure is a small world afterall. I’m glad we ran into each other.” He smiled again. “Have a good night, I’ll text you when I get a chance!”  
Crutchie waved goodbye to his old friend and watched him make his way back down the street just as Jack had watched Crutchie leave moments earlier. The rest of the walk to his dorm, Crutchie couldn’t help but smile. Spot had been one of his closest friends in middle school, but they had lost contact when they ended up going to different high schools. Now, here they were, six years later, finally reconnecting. It was a bit of an embarrassing reunion, but Crutchie was glad it happened at all.  
When he finally made it to his own dorm building, he took out his phone to send Jack a text letting him know he was safe. He decided to wait to tell Jack about Spot, and instead made his way up to his dorm room, ready to turn in for the night. He got ready for bed and crawled under his covers, thankful to finally be warm. He checked his phone one last time and saw a message from Spot. He smiled lightly, excited for the chance of having his friend back. He rolled over, pulled the covers over his head, and fell asleep completely warm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY! his took longer to post than i thought it would!! rewrote it like four times because i couldn't get it right and it still feels p flat to me lmao but regardless, i hope you like it!!!! and ohohoh that ending ;) lol. i think you can expect new chapters to go up every monday/tuesday (unless i say otherwise and if i finish a chapter early i'll probably post it early). please feel free to point out any grammar/spelling issues so i can fix them!!! i'm pretty trash when it comes to editing lol (and i don't have a beta reader rip). 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos!! it means so much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> haaaa talk abt a weak ending!! i'm really rusty and i'm kinda using this fic as a way to get back into it, so bear with me lol!!


End file.
